Under The Influence
by Aki Kochou
Summary: After an incident where Lan gets injured, he's sent to a hospital where Dark Protoman infects him with a darkchip. Can Chaud and Megaman put aside their differences to defeat the new dark duo?
1. Chapter 1

Yay, new story. Enjoy everyone!

Also, many thanks to Firehedgehog. I won't say exactly what she helped me with, but let's just say that if it weren't for her, you wouldn't have seen this story(or any other story) for another week at least.

_Under the Influence_

_Hikari no Namida_

_Chapter 1- Injuries and Dark Chips_

Lan Hikari, grandson of the creator of the first navi, son of the great Yuuichiro Hikari, was known for being a pain in the neck for net terrorists. So, what net terrorist group was Lan being a pain for this time? This time, the lucky (or not-so-lucky, depending on your view of things) net terrorist group was Nebula. Well, Nebula decided to convert one of the netsaviors, Misaki to their side using a dark chip disguised as a regular syncro chip. So now, Misaki was under the influence of a dark chip. But thankfully, Dr Hikari, had discovered that on a human, the dark chip's evil aura would fade off with time. However, a navi that was corrupted was not so lucky.

So now, Lan was crossfused with Megaman and was fighting against CF(crossfused) Prisman. However, having a big heart, Lan was hesitant to fight against his former ally. Lan didn't want to harm Misaki, just get him out of the dark crossfusion he was in. But how to do so?

"Lan!" A voice in Lan's helmet exclaimed. Lan immediately paid attention to the voice he recognized as his father's. Certainly his father would have some idea how to get out of this mess.

"Destroy the emblem on Prisman's chest and the crossfusion should fall apart!" Lan felt a small, hopeful grin appear on his face. Finally, some way to defeat Misaki without hurting him!

Lan summoned a long sword and then charged in at CF Prisman. CF Prisman summoned a pointy staff. A _very_ pointy staff. Lan swung his sword at CF Prisman. CF Prisman easily blocked the sword with his staff. This continued for a little while until finally Lan managed to get his sword around CF Prisman's staff and stabbed CF Prisman's emblem. But at the same time, Lan was unguarded and CF Prisman's staff pierced Lan's chest, narrowly missing his own emblem. Lan's eyes widened in shock and pain. Both fighters stopped moving and time seemed to slow for all people who were watching the fight. Who would fall first?

CF Prisman screamed as the crossfusion fell apart. Misaki continued screaming for a few moments and then passed out. Lan smiled slightly. 'I did it…' Lan thought to himself. But another thought came unbidden. 'But at what price?'

Lan made a soft gasping sound as the pain fully kicked in. He fell to his knees and he placed a hand over his chest, which was bleeding freely. It was then that the dimensional area faded, so his own crossfusion came undone. However, Lan didn't even notice this, all he knew at the moment was pain.

"Lan! Lan!" Megaman's frantic voice called out to him. Megaman reached out slightly towards the screen of the PET. Not even the best writer could describe how much Megaman wished he could be there with his operator and best friend, even if only to hold Lan's hand and say, "You'll be alright". Just then, Megaman noticed something red on his hand.

"Blood…?" Megaman's eyes widened as he realized that there was only one person's blood it could be.

"Lan…" Megaman shivered and quickly tried to wipe the blood off. The sight of blood on him was too much to handle. Especially the blood of his best friend. Megaman looked back up at the screen to find that Chaud was helping Lan up.

"We need to get him to the hospital, now!" Chaud demanded of his limo driver. Chaud then picked up Lan's PET as well.

"Megaman, are you damaged?" Chaud asked. Megaman did a quick scan.

"Nothing critical. The rest can be healed when I go into sleep mode." Chaud nodded and turned his attention to the wounded brunette. He carried Lan to his limo and gently set him on one of the seats and signaled for the limo driver to go.

'Lan…hang in there…'

/A few hours later/

Megaman paced impatiently inside the hospital computer. He kept shooting glances through the monitor where his operator lay still as death. Megaman sighed.

"Lan…please wake up…We need you…" Megaman pleaded. Lan wasn't in a coma, but it was deeper than simple unconsciousness.

"What's the matter? Missing your operator?" Megaman's eyes widened and he spun around. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Dark Protoman…What do you want?" Megaman growled. Dark Protoman smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows? Maybe I want to delete you while you're helpless and without an operator. Or maybe I want to corrupt you with a dark chip…" Then Dark Protoman's smirk grew even more evil and he activated a dark chip. "Or even better! Turn your own operator against you! Say goodbye to your little friend!"

Dark Protoman leaped over Megaman and landed next to the system panel that controlled and measured Lan's stats, such as his heart rate and brain waves. Dark Protoman put his hand on the panel and pushed some of his own dark aura into the system control. The panel started crackling with the energy and spread it through the wires that were hooked to Lan.

On the bed, Lan's eyes shot open and he let out a loud scream that seemed to pierce the souls of anyone who heard it. It was a scream that would forever haunt Megaman's dreams.

So how's that? I hope everyone has enjoyed this! Please make sure to R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of the scream, doctors came rushing in, including Lan's father, Dr Hikari. Dr Hikari's eyes widened as he took in the state of his son, writhing in agony on the bed. Once glance at the monitor where Dark Protoman was still under the influence of the dark aura explained everything.

"Oh no!" Dr Hikari ran over to his son and tried to pin him down. "Lan! Listen to me! Fight it off!" Lan didn't seem to hear him, or if he did, he gave no sign. Lan let out another scream and then went completely limp. Dark Protoman let out a laugh from the inside of the computer.

"Try all you want, humans! But the boy is mine now." With another evil laugh, Dark Protoman logged out. Megaman stood there shivering slightly.

"Dr Hikari, I-I'm sorry...I couldn't fire at him...or else I would have hit the system control and that may have killed him..." Megaman said softly. Dr Hikari looked up at the monitor.

"It's alright, Megaman. I understand. If Lan is indeed corrupted..." Dr Hikari paused for a moment. "It should fade off with time." Megaman nodded, a sense of hope running through him. It was then that Lan opened his eyes.

"Lan!" Dr Hikari exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Lan sat up and looked around, seemingly confused.

"Yea...I'm fine..." Dr Hikari became a bit suspicious. From what Misaki had told him, being under the effects of a dark chip could cause memory loss and a feeling of disorientation. But so far, Lan didn't seem to be showing any of those symptoms. Maybe it was because he never really fell under the dark chip's control.

"Do you have any memory loss or anything like that?" Dr Hikari asked.

"Maaayyybbee..." A wave of dread seemed to flow through Dr Hikari as his eyes widened.

"Lan..." The brunette seemed to have a certain glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Actually, you know...I feel better than ever! But now...I'm bored..." Megaman felt his own eyes widening as he stared at his friend.

"No..." This couldn't be Lan. This couldn't be the same Lan that he had been with for years now. No, that Lan was kind. But this Lan...he had a dark look in his entire body language. In his eyes, there was a maniacle and evil glint that promised pain to anyone who even disagreed with him.

Suddenly, Megaman felt a presence behind him and he spun around only to get hit by a powerful attack. Megaman felt himself crash into a wall and he winced. He opened his eyes to see Dark Protoman. Dark Protoman smirked at Megaman's shocked look.

"Hehe, did you really think I would leave after I took all that time to infect a human? Not a chance." Dark Protoman then turned toward the monitor where he could see Dr Hikari looking horrified and Lan looking amused.

"Hey kid, you said you were bored?" Lan looked over at the monitor at Dark Protoman curiously.

"Yes, why? You know a way to get out without getting caught by all those idiots who call themselves doctors?" Dark Protoman smirked and nodded.

"Yes, actually I do. Just leave, don't worry they won't bother you." Lan looked at Dark Protoman like he was crazy and then just shrugged.

"Heh, if you say so!" Lan was about to jump out of bed, when he was stopped by a slightly irate looking Dr Hikari.

"You're not going anywhere, Lan." Lan raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Oh? Just get out of my way, old man." Lan said simply, with a warning underneath the tone of his voice. Dr Hikari placed his hand on Lan's shoulder, stopping him from going anywhere.

"No. Stay here Lan, and we can figure out a way to get you back to normal." Dr Hikari both seemed to offer and demand. Lan rolled his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to? I mean, I'm quite happy as I am." Dr Hikari stood firm, in front of Lan.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a choice." Dr Hikari said. Lan simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well, then…." Lan smirked even more. "I'll just have to MAKE it an option!" Lan shoved Dr Hikari, with much more force than a normal 11 year old boy could muster. Dr Hikari hit the wall with a sickening crack and passed out. Megaman's eyes widened in shock.

"Lan! Please stop it!" Lan glanced at Megaman and Megaman found himself quivering from the sheer power and darkness that simply radiated from Lan's brown-red eyes.

"No." Lan answered simply and Megaman found he was unable to do anything except gape as Lan left the room as well as the lives of the people left behind in the hospital room.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I'm sorry about how short and crappy this chapter is. I just really wanted to get something posted since it's been forever since I've updated. So, if you have any ideas you think would be good for this story, please include it in a review or a PM! I would love to hear them and if I like them, I'll try to use them!

Also, I'm currently looking for people who are graphics savy to please make a Rockman.exe banner/enter sign that I can use on my site. You will get full credit for doing so and I will write a story/update a story of your choice. Please look on my profile for more info.

So please, read and review!

Aki Kochou


End file.
